One type of connector system includes first and second mateable connectors, wherein the first connector has a pair of pivoting latches and the second connector has a pair of stationary strikes that engage the latches when the connectors are brought together. Vibrations, shocks, temperature changes, pulling forces on cables extending from the connectors, etc. can cause the latches to accidently pivot open, free the strikes, and allow the connectors to unmate. A simple and low cost retainer for preventing accidental unlatching, which could be retrofitted onto present connectors with minimum changes, would be of value.